I Don't Love You Anymore
by Kid W25
Summary: COMPLETE. Chiaki finally thought life was good again after her first love died, the king of hell, Ororon. Hell, she's now got a fiancee. But when she found out he's coming back to life, bad things are going to go down. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Demon Ororon. I just fell in love with the Romeo-and-Juliet-like romance tragedyness of it. I own all the original characters though.

_**I Don't Love You Anymore  
**_**CHAPTER 1**

The nightmares didn't stop. It seemed like they were just on repeat, repeat, repeat. They just wouldn't stop. It's been six years since my first love died. And the nightmares hadn't stopped since then.

What are the nightmares? The day he died. The way he died. The deaths he left us with. The destruction he left us with. Those first days of running. All that were being played over and over again in my head.

Why does God do this to me? Is it some kind of reminder that I'm not normal. That even though everything has gotten better, has gotten back to normal, that _I_ wasn't normal.

I travelled after the death of my first love. Shiro and Kuro followed around for a while before they decided to go back to Japan and make Lika insane. Miss Lucy disappeared sometime soon after. But that didn't bother me. I was still trying to deal with the tragedy.

Othello funded me with the journeys that I took. I travelled around the world many times before I realised that I was finally over Ororon. That was one year ago.

Life was good. I thought life was good. I _believed_ life was good. But it was going to go downhill straight away. Because as soon as life looked good in my eyes, something disastrous happened.

He was back.

* * *

Chiaki woke up with a jolt. Michael stirred and rolled around in the bed next to her. She dropped back down and sighed. Listening to the sirens and engines of cars travelling down the streets of the city.

"What's wrong?" grumbled Michael. He peeked open an eye and peered at Chiaki. "The nightmares again?"

Chiaki sighed and looked away from him.

"Chiaki, you need to tell me about the nightmares. It'll help." Michael mumbled as he edged closer to her.

Chiaki paused and continued watching the moonlight filtering through the window. "No, I'm sorry. I can't. Not yet."

* * *

"Morning Chiaki!" said her co-workers joyfully.

"Morning." she replied quietly.

She hated it when they put all their attention to her. She was quite reserved. And that's why they were very interested in her. That's why Michael is interested in her.

"So, how's your morning." chirped Martha. It wasn't a question. It was a statement that she needed to tell Martha whatever was on her mind.

"Normal," Chiaki said.

"Normal?" Martha took a step back, "wow, talk about a surprise? No, seriously. Care to elaborate?"

Chiaki propped her things into her locker out the back. Martha followed as she walked back out to the main part of the shop. "Nope. As I said, nothing special happened."

Martha paused and watched her as she started to start her shift. Chiaki noticed Martha watching, "what?"

Martha crossed her arms, "Why do you refuse to tell me things? If you keep doing it, I'll stop being your friend."

Chiaki laughed, "see, that doesn't work. If you really meant it, you would already be an ex-friend."

Martha stamped playfully, like a little kid having a tantrum, "damn it Chiaki! You're just so mysterious! I need to find out more about you!"

"I'm sorry, I just don't like laying my problems on other people." Chiaki explained.

"Ah, so you _do_ have problems." Martha said thoughtfully. "Do you tell Michael your problems?"

Chiaki slowed down her proceedings and sighed, "no. Not yet."

"Not even Michael?" grunted Martha, "look, honey, sometime or another, you will _need _to tell him something about your life. I mean you are engaged to him after all."

Chiaki looked down at the ring. It wasn't an extravagant one. But it was still beautiful and the thought that someone had been so loving that they had put up so much of her secrecy that they were willing to marry her made her feel warm on the inside. It had been a while since the last time that happened.

"Once you get married to him, I'm pretty sure it's bound by, like, law or something that you need to tell your husband or your wife," Martha paused, "or maybe both! Did you hear? Mrs. Gilden was caught being in two marriages at _once_? To a man and a _woman_. I mean, that's crazy, right?"

Chiaki smiled. She had to admit to herself, life was really good right now.

* * *

Chiaki sighed as she sat down at the back. It was her break time and she was exhausted. Waitressing was hard work. Even in America. She took out her lunch out of her bag and unwrapped it. Michael had made it for her and she smiled to herself before starting to eat.

"Like, oh my God!" Martha burst into the back room and came straight to Chiaki.

"What? What is it?" Chiaki asked, a bit worried. Martha look flustered. And was she _blushing_? Martha never blushed.

"You know how you're a foreigner, right?" Martha started annoyingly.

"Yes." murmured Chiaki.

"I full on, like, saw another foreigner. In our shop. Right now. And he, is, gorgeous." Martha basically gargled in adoration.

Chiaki paused, "a foreigner? What kind of foreigner?"

"He's like you. Japanese. I think. He looks Japanese anyways," Martha answered.

Chiaki slowly stood and approached the door.

"Oh, yeah, and he hit on me too. He seemed genuinely interested." Martha mumbled.

"Yeah? So why aren't you out there and hit on him bad?" Chiaki said as she turned around to face Martha.

Martha's face dropped. "Oh yeah, I remembered. He asked for you."

"Asked for me?" Chiaki repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know right? I mean, why not talk to me while I was there anyway?" Martha mumbled, feeling sorry for herself.

Chiaki ignored her and peered slowly through the crack of the door and searched for the man. She found him and she gasped and then sighed.

Why is he here? Why is here _now_? She thought to herself.

As Martha rambled on about why don't foreigners ever go for her, Chiaki sucked in a deep breath and walked out the door straight to the table with the foreigner. She hoped she seemed confident enough even though she could feel her legs shaking all the time she took walking not five metres to the table.

"What do you want Othello?" Chiaki said coldly.

"Really?" Othello laughed, "is that how you should treat an old friend? An old pal?"

Chiaki shrugged.

"I did pay for all those trips around the world for you didn't I? Doesn't that qualify me as a close friend?" Othello asked playfully.

"Fair enough, fine." Snapped Chiaki, then in a playful, fake tone, "How are you Othello, my friend? It's been such a long time. We need to catch up some time."

"Yeah, actually we do need to catch up some time. We need to catch up now." Othello said in a much more serious tone.

Chiaki paused, it wasn't like Othello to be serious. He was more the 'hide your fears and pain under the joking around' type. He was rarely serious. Even when she broke down six years ago. He told her to show some love to people. And to show some love meant flipping the bird at them.

"Why?" Chiaki snapped, "I've actually started getting used to life here. No angels trying to kill me. No demons trying use me to take over the world and everything connected to it. And you know what? It started becoming normal as soon as you left me alone."

Othello shook his head. "No Chiaki, you don't understand. It seems like Heaven, is collapsing on itself right now. Because God _ordered_ the angels not to kill you. Even if you _are_ a half-angel."

Chiaki stopped breathing for a second as what Othello just said sunk in really slowly.

"And there are no demons after you, because, oh wait, that's right, there was only one demon that was after you. And he's _dead_. So please, drop your attitude on me. It's really tiring to put up a happy persona. Especially when I need to deal with someone as pessimistic as you." Othello sighed, "look. I genuinely wanted to catch up with you right now. How many years has it been since you said hello to Shiro? Or to Kuro? To Lika? I thought she was your best friend."

Chiaki slumped her head down.

"Hell, even Miss Lucy is starting to miss you."

"Alright!" snapped Chiaki, "fine. I understand where you're getting at. I'm sorry I haven't been in touch, alright? Life here was hard at first okay? I was busy."

"For three years?" Othello asked quietly, "You know, all those transactions coming out, they were my only indications that you were still _alive_. You know how I felt when I realised they had stopped?"

Chiaki looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Chiaki, I went into _depression_! Yes, demons can get depressed. Any living being can." Othello exclaimed a little to loudly for Chiaki's comfort, "and if it got me depressed, can you imagine how it affected the others too?"

Chiaki had tears rolling down her eyes, "I'm sorry." she sobbed.

Othello slumped his head into his hands and groaned. "There I go again. Damn it!" He rubbed his eyebrows. "You know, when I found out that you _were_ still alive. I was overjoyed." he mumbled quietly and softly.

Chiaki wiped her tears away and was alarmed to see that the whole cafe had gone silent and was watching them. Even Martha.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm at work right now. I get off at ten. We can talk then." Chiaki said, pained that she was just basically shooing him off till it suits her. But he understood. He stood up and put on his his black suit top over his white shirt.

"I'll be waiting outside across the street when you finish." Othello mumbled and walked out.

Chiaki uncomfortably walked back into the back room as the customers and the other staff continue to watch her before going on with their lives.

She sat down onto the seat and looked at her sandwich. She wasn't hungry anymore.

Martha came and sat down next to her. "You knew that guy?"

Chiaki slowly nodded, "he was an old friend."

* * *

Chiaki hesitantly approached Othello across the street. And as she reached him, he spoke in a low voice, "I'm sorry about what happened in there earlier today."

"No, it's alright." mumbled Chiaki.

"It's just, I thought, that you would have been more...joyous. I thought I was an old friend of yours." Othello mumbled.

"I know, I'm sorry." Chiaki said, "I'm so sorry I haven't been in contact."

Othello shook his head. "It's okay. At least now I know you're alive and safe."

There was an awkward moment before Othello broke the silence, "want to take a little walk while we...reminiscence?"

Chiaki agreed.

"So," started Othello uncomfortably, "are you interested in taking a break from your life here?"

Chiaki was speech-less. "I-I don't know."

"What?" Othello said jokingly, "you wouldn't want to spend some time with your old pals back in Japan?"

"No. It's not that." Chiaki struggled to tell him.

"What is it then? Is it my breath?" Othello joked, which he then proceeded to test his breath.

"No. Not that." Chiaki laughed half-heartedly.

Othello stopped joking and frowned at her. "What is it then?"

Chiaki sighed and looked up at him. "I'm getting married in two weeks."

Othello blinked and looked at her like he was looking at a ghost. "What?"

"I'm getting married." Chiaki repeated herself, "in two weeks."

Othello took a step back before starting mumbling while pacing in a circle.

Chiaki got worried, "what? What is it?"

"No, no, no. This isn't good. If he finds out you're getting married..." Othello trailed off.

"Wait, wait, wait. If _who_ finds out?" Chiaki asked.

Othello paused and stared at her. Before going back, pacing in a circle, "that's right, you wouldn't know. You haven't been in Japan."

"Wait, Othello! Tell me! If who finds out?" Chiaki said loudly.

Othello stared at her once more. "Ororon, Chiaki. If Ororon finds out."

Chiaki gasped.

"He's going to come back to life." said Othello.

* * *

**How was that for a first chapter? I don't know why, but it seems, everything that I write (well, mostly everything) turns out to be a multi-chaptered one. I'll try working on more one-shots if more ideas come but the Supernatural one that will also come up sometime this year, will also be a multi-chaptered one.**

**Hopefully you enjoyed reading this, reviews are always welcome, and once again, thank you for reading!**

**Kid**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Demon Ororon. I just fell in love with the Romeo-and-Juliet-like romance tragedyness of it. I own all the original characters though.

_**I Don't Love You Anymore  
**_**CHAPTER 2**

"What?" Chiaki exclaimed in disbelief. Her legs started to feel wobbly and shake. She grabbed the nearest light pole for support. "How is this possible?"

Othello shrugged. "Don't ask me. I'm just the messenger. Ask Miss Lucy. She's still in Japan." He paused, "that's why you need to go back to Japan. How do you think Ororon would react? To find that he's alive again and his only love is nowhere to be found?"

Chiaki stayed silent and looked away from Othello. "But I can't." She said helplessly. "Michael is here with me. I'm going to marry him."

Othello crossed his arms and sighed. "Why Chiaki?"

Chiaki looked up to him, "why what?"

"Why did you give up on Ororon?" Othello asked, "Why did you go and get yourself engaged with a stranger?"

"Michael's not a stranger! I've been together with him for one year!" Chiaki defended herself.

Othello scoffed, "Yeah, and does he know the smidgen bit about you?"

He leant down and placed his face right near hers. "Does he know about your nightmares?"

Chiaki gasped, "how did you-?"

"Did you think just because we're demons that we don't have nightmares? We're beings too, you know. Our souls are damned, I know that, but we've still got feelings. We still dream." Othello explained.

Chiaki slumped her head down, "Do all the others have nightmares too?"

Othello rubbed her head lovingly, "You didn't think you were suffering alone, did you?"

Chiaki broke down, crying and grabbed onto his chest. It reminded both of them of that painful time before Ororon died. "I'm sorry. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." she repeated.

"It's all right Chiaki, it's all right. We don't blame you." Othello said in a soothing voice.

"I'm so sorry I abandoned you guys." Chiaki sobbed.

Othello didn't say anything, he just continued to soothe Chiaki.

After a while, she calmed down and got off his chest. He tried to dry the tears off his suit but with no effect. They had had soaked in. Chiaki rubbed her eyes and wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry about that. It's just, when it's about Ororon, it's just too painful."

"No, it's okay." Othello said, "Just come with me to Japan. Please."

"No, I can't do that. Michael is a nice guy. I can't just abandon him." Chiaki said.

"You can't abandon _him_? You abandoned _us_!" Othello shouted. Then regretted it as Chiaki started to cry once more.

"Damn this fucking temper!" Othello shouted as he tried to calm himself down.

Chiaki stopped sobbing and wiped her tears away once more and looked up at Othello, she saw that he didn't mean to yell at her with the pained look that was present on his face. "I'm sorry Chiaki." he said quietly.

"No-" Chiaki started but Othello had started walking. She jumped up, "Othello!"

Othello paused before turning around slowly, "look. Things are going to get messy soon. So please, look after yourself." then he turned and walked away.

"Othello!" Chiaki yelled again. But Othello ignored her. "Othello!"

As Othello disappeared into the night, Chiaki was left with one single thought. "What do you mean 'messy'?" she thought out aloud.

* * *

The drive home was very quiet and awkward for Chiaki. She didn't know why it was awkward. She was alone. But she was glad that even though Othello was moody, he was still so loving towards her. And he didn't hate her for abandoning them when they were in mourning too.

She drove into the driveway of her house, got out of the car and locked the door.

She stepped into the house and noticed that Michael was sitting in the lounge room in front of the fire. She approached behind him and hugged him from behind, "hello!" she said happily. He stayed silent. She got worried. She rounded the couch and saw blood seeping out of multiple bullet holes on his chest and his forehead and she screamed.

* * *

Chiaki suddenly realised that she was still driving. It all had been a dream. She was exhausted and she was grateful that her house was close. She drove in and got out of the car and locked the car. She held onto the piece of paper that she found in her pocket. Othello must've put it there when he was comforting her. It had his number on it and said to call him whenever she needed him.

As she stepped into the house, she realised that Michael was sitting on the couch in the lounge room in front of the fire. She paused a bit and after pinching herself and making sure that she was not dreaming, she approached him and hugged him from behind. "Hello!" she said happily. But he didn't answer.

Even though she already checked she was awake, she made sure that she couldn't see any blood seeping from anywhere. She sighed when there was no blood seeping from anywhere and she rounded the couch and sat next to her husband-to-be.

"How was your day?" Chiaki asked as she relaxed.

Michael took a swig of his beer and looked at her with blank eyes. "Surprising."

"Surprising? Why?" Chiaki asked.

Michael looked at her with disbelief in his eyes.

"What?"

"When were you going to tell me that you were seeing someone else?" Michael asked all of a sudden.

"What?" Chiaki exclaimed, "What are you talking about? I'm not seeing someone else!"

"Don't fucking lie at my face! I saw you with that other guy! What was his name? It was weird, Othello?" Michael swiped his beer bottle away and it smashed against the wall. He jumped up and glared at Chiaki. "Why would you do this to me? I love you!"

Chiaki opened her mouth to speak but Michael interrupted her, "Don't try to make any excuses. I don't want any more lies! I want the truth!"

Chiaki jumped up and remembered that Michael was still taller than her so she still needed to look up at him. "You want the truth?"

"Yeah! I want the truth!"

"I'll tell you the truth! I'm a freaking half-angel!" Chiaki screamed, "there you have it, that is the whole truth of who I am."

Michael scoffed and went to take his bottle of beer for another mouthful but realised he already threw it at the wall. To cover up his mistake he questioned her even more, "and what's Othello? A fellow half-angel? No, no. An angel that has come to take you up to heaven?" he asked sarcastically.

"No! Actually, he's a demon!" Chiaki yelled back at him.

"Oh, wow(!). A demon! The plot thickens!" He yelled back at her.

"You wanted to know the truth right?" Chiaki yelled.

"Yeah, I did! But I didn't expect that you would lie about the truth!" Michael growled at her.

"You know what? Let me call him here, maybe he can prove it to you!" Chiaki yelled as she took out the piece of paper and her phone.

"Oh, that would be _so_ great!" Michael threw up his arms in surrender and stomped out of the room and slammed the door to their bedroom.

Othello answered the phone, "Othello! Please can you come here to my house!" Chiaki yelled.

"Ow, please, you don't need to shout over the phone..." Othello groaned.

Chiaki sighed, "Sorry, I'm having a fight with Michael because all of a sudden he wanted to know the 'truth' about my life and who you were."

"He found out we had a talk?" Othello asked.

"Yeah, somehow. Look, please, I already told him that I was a half-angel and that you were a demon but he wouldn't believe me. You need to convince him." Chiaki mumbled.

"I wouldn't blame him." Othello said.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, these are Americans we're talking about. They're surrounded with things saying angels and demons are not real. Heck, even _Supernatural_'s got us demons wrong. And it's a huge success of a TV show over here. If you told a Japanese that you were a half-angel and I was a demon, they'll pretend that they don't believe us but they'll watch us closely to see if we were telling the truth. Americans will just dis it off and say bullshit or something like that."

Chiaki stayed silent as nothing of that went into her brain, "uhm, okay, just come over and explain to him the truth and that we weren't seeing each other?"

"But we _did_ see each other..." Othello complained.

"Shut up." and Chiaki hung up the phone with his laughter. Her phone then rung again and she heard Othello's voice once more.

"You didn't tell me where you live."

* * *

Chiaki approached the door and let Othello in, "thank God you're here. Michael's been mocking me all that time."

"All right, what do you want me to do?" Othello asked.

"Just tell him that I was telling the truth and that we weren't seeing each other." Chiaki explained.

"Where is he now?" Othello asked.

"He's in the lounge room again." Chiaki told him.

Othello nodded and approached the man that was sitting on the couch in front of the fire. He rounded the couch and watched Michael notice he was there and stand up. He was impressed that Michael was as tall as he was.

Michael scoffed, "you're Othello, right?"

"Yeap, that's me." Othello smiled.

"So," Michael paused, "I guess you're a demon right?"

"Yeap. I am."

Michael scoffed and stared at Othello. When he realised that Othello was being serious, he laughed loudly, "are you bullshitting me? Did Chiaki tell you to lie or some shit like that?"

Othello then proceeded to walk slowly around Michael, he pointed to Chiaki who was standing at the doorway, "No, she hasn't. You need to pay me back for this favour. I'm running low on American money." Then he turned his attention back to Michael, "and you. You know I knew of an archangel by the name of Michael? He had better language than you."

"Wow, am I supposed to be impressed?" Michael said mockingly.

"Yeah, you know how hard it is to meet an archangel without getting killed when you're a demon?" Othello said seriously.

"Bullsh-" Michael started but before he could finish, he was flung back against the wall. Othello then dropped his hand down and released him from his telekinesis control. Michael dropped down and collapsed on the ground gasping in deep breaths. Chiaki ran over to him to check if he was okay.

"What the hell?" Michael said, his voice broke out of anxiety and Chiaki stopped herself from laughing. It was an inappropriate time to laugh. Michael pushed Chiaki out of the way to approach Othello, fists blaring only to be flung back onto the wall. This time Othello held him there for a little longer.

"Please, Michael, believe me. He is a demon." Chiaki pleaded.

"What? So I become your bitch?" Michael growled in rage.

"No! To stop him from slamming you on the wall any more times. And I don't want you to be my bitch. You were right, since we are going to get married, you need to know the truth. And I'm willing to tell you the truth!" Chiaki explained to him with a pleading voice.

"So you really _are_ serious." Michael said quietly as he calmed down, but Othello kept his hold on him just to make sure.

"Yes, I am." Chiaki sighed.

"Even about you too?"

Chiaki nodded.

"But how?"

"Michael was my father. He fell in love with my mother. Then came me." Chiaki said. "Half-angels were frowned at and angels were after me to kill me because they believed that I was worthless and that I was dangerous. Demons were after me because of my angel flesh, food for them."

"But he's a demon. Why doesn't he eat you?" Michael asked, motioning to Othello.

"Because I like her. She's nice." Othello explained, "and my brother was-_is_ in love with her."

Chiaki glared at him.

"What? He asked." Othello defended.

"What? He's got a brother?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," Chiaki answered, she turned around to Othello, "can you please let him down now? He's calmed down."

"Fine. But if he tries anything-"

"He won't." Chiaki told Othello, then she turned and glared at Michael, "you won't."

Michael nodded and was relieved when he was let down. He walked slowly to the couch and sat down. Chiaki sat down next to him and Othello sat on a chair near the couch.

"You have a brother?" Michael asked Othello.

"Yeah, a younger brother. The King of Hell in fact." Othello laughed.

Michael looked at Chiaki. Then Othello. Then Chiaki again, "the King of Hell loved a half-angel?"

Chiaki laughed nervously, "yeah, tell me about it."

"Loves." Othello commented.

"What?" Michael was confused.

"It's 'loves'. You said 'love-_d_' it's actually 'love-_s_'." Othello explained.

"Uh, Okay..." Michael said hesitantly. He turned back to Chiaki, "you said that the...angels...thought you were dangerous. What do you mean?"

"Well, we would have had apparently the powers of an angel and we had free will of a human. When angels do not have free will. That means there are a lot of possibilities of trouble that a half-angel would get into." Chiaki answered.

"Not apparently Chiaki. We knew for sure after that incident." Othello commented, which was gifted with another death glare from Chiaki.

"What do you mean? What incident?" Michael asked nervously.

"Well, did you see on the news, six years ago, where there was a whole Japanese town that was destroyed because of a huge earthquake of some sort? It was all a mystery, still is?" Chiaki asked.

"Yeah, it made big news. Biggest and strongest earthquake in that part of Japan." Michael paused, "wasn't it your home town if what you told me was not a lie?"

"It wasn't a lie. I caused that earthquake." Chiaki said quietly.

"Well, it wasn't really an earthquake was it? It was actually an explosion. That ended up looking like an earthquake." Othello butted in again.

"You caused an explosion?" Michael whimpered.

Chiaki got closer to him to try to comfort him. "I was being pressured. Bounty hunters were surrounding us to kill Ororon-"

"Is that his name?" Michael interrupted.

Chiaki nodded before continuing, "and he was protecting me by fighting them. But he was hurt. And he was getting worse. He was losing." Chiaki paused, "he was breaking. And the next thing I knew I was in an abandoned building and my hair was way longer."

"She went into a coma for some time. Her body was replicating cells at an accelerated rate, hence the super hair growth. It was the first time something like that happened. Because, usually, half-angels never last that long anyway." Othello explained.

"What happened to this...Ororon?" Michael asked.

"He died soon after I woke up from the coma." Chiaki said glumly.

"Taking down that son-of-a-bitch Oscar." growled Othello.

"Oscar?"

"Another brother." Chiaki said simply.

Michael looked at Othello and struggled to resist a grin, "you just called your mother a bitch."

"Oh, yeah, not the same mother." Othello laughed.

"Oscar was jealous that Ororon was the King of Hell because Ororon was the youngest. And decided to kill Ororon. And take me as a prisoner to take over the world, hell, and heaven." Chiaki continued.

Michael paused as he was taking everything that he was told in slowly. Then he looked up at Othello. "What do you mean he loves Chiaki? Isn't he dead?"

"Yeah he is. For now. He's coming back to life in two days." Othello said.

"What? How?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. Because of a prophecy or something like that." Othello grunted.

Michael looked at Chiaki, "did you love him back?"

Chiaki tried to swallow but her throat was dry. She simply nodded. "When he died, I spent my time travelling. Trying to get over him. I couldn't." she paused and looked at him straight in the eyes, "until I met you." and she collapsed into him, crying. "Please don't leave me." she sobbed.

Even though Othello was on his brother's side, he looked painfully at the sight of Chiaki crying. Pleading Michael not to leave her like Ororon did. Even though Ororon didn't do it on purpose, it still hurt Chiaki very much. Othello remembered all the times that he found Chiaki trying to kill herself. It hurt him too. Chiaki was like a sister to him. Always had been. He liked to joke to Ororon that he'll be Chiaki's new love but he didn't want her to love him in that way at all. And he already lost a brother, he wouldn't lose a sister as well. So he stopped her each time she tried to suicide.

Luckily for Othello, who was dreading the worst, Michael cried and embraced Chiaki and comforted her, "I won't ever leave you." and the two cried together while Othello sighed and took out a cigarette.

When they settled, Othello asked what had been wandering around his mind for a while, "Michael, how did you know Chiaki and I was talking before?"

Michael wiped his tears, "uh, Martha told me that Chiaki was talking to another guy." Michael paused when he realised something, "she made it sound like Chiaki was cheating on me too. So I came over and watched as you were talking outside and raced back home before Chiaki."

"Wait," Chiaki said as she realised what he said, "Martha told you that I was cheating on you with Othello?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have listened to her." Michael said apologetically.

"Why would she do something like that?" Chiaki said absent-mindedly.

"Didn't you know? Before you came along into my life, I was going out with her." Michael said softly.

"What?" Chiaki said in disbelief.

Othello took a deep breath of smoke and breathed it all out, "and the plot thickens."

* * *

**As I've written many times in this chapter, the plot thickens. How are you liking this so far? This is actually the biggest fanfic chapter I've ever written. Over 3k. I didn't know how to finish it so I continued until I thought that it was good to finish it with a comedic-sort-of-cliffhanger. If you enjoyed the chapter and would like to give me a birthday present (today's my birthday, the 23rd) then you can review!**

**If you'd like to review just cause and not as a present, then that's fine with me too! As long as I get reviews, I'm happy.**

**Check out my Doctor Who series as well if you'd like something with a little more suspense and adventure and spread the word! There's not many Demon Ororon lovers out there in the world, but if you're a new one to the Demon Ororon, even if I basically told you the whole story (the main points anyways), still check it out. They don't print volume 1 anymore, but they've got all four volumes of the Demon Ororon series in one big volume by Tokyopop. It's worth the read if you like Romeo-and-Juliet style tragedy, except in Ororon, Chiaki get to live.**

**Anyway, that's it from me for now, I'm not sure if it's been a week for an update, but consider yourself lucky that you got an early update!**

**Kid**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Demon Ororon. I just fell in love with the Romeo-and-Juliet-like romance tragedyness of it. I own all the original characters though.

_**I Don't Love You Anymore  
**_**CHAPTER 3**

Chiaki couldn't understand why Martha would do such a thing to her. She had one reason but since Martha was such a sweet friend, she didn't want to think of it.

"She's still in love with Michael" was the reason that keeps popping up in her head.

Chiaki jumped when Martha suddenly appeared behind her yelling, "HOW ARE YOU TODAY!"

She sighed and turned around to see her friend. Except, now that she's got doubts in her head, Martha didn't look as friendly as she thought she did.

Instead, right now, Martha looked like an evil witch with black eyes and a crooked smile, showing her enlarged like a canine. She realised that she's watched too much Supernatural that's been shown on TV and that she was too tired to think straight.

She rubbed her eyes and mumbled, "uh, yeah, it's been okay..."

"I asked 'how are _you_' stupid. Not 'how's your _day_'." Martha laughed.

Chiaki groaned and yawned, "yeah, didn't get much sleep last night, sorry. Michael and I had a fight."

When Chiaki mentioned the fight, she took a peek at Martha's reaction and was relieved inside that Martha didn't show any suspicious signs. Martha, however, continued with the conversation without Chiaki knowing it which resulted in an awkward moment of silence.

"Chiaki? Are you there?" Martha asked, waving her hand in front of Chiaki's face.

"Sorry, yes. I must've dozed off there." Chiaki mumbled.

"Why did you guys fight? What was it about?" Martha repeated her question.

"For some reason, he thought that I was cheating on him with the guy that I was talking to yesterday." Chiaki explained quickly.

"Oh," Martha mumbled, "well, he is a man. Men do worry quite a lot when they see their girl with another man. By the way," Martha paused to get Chiaki's attention, "who _was_ that person you were talking to yesterday? You sounded like you had history. Is he an ex or something?"

"No!" Chiaki exclaimed a little louder than she planned. "He's my...half brother."

Martha smiled evilly, "why was there a hesitation?"

Because I can't tell you who he really is, Chiaki thought in her head, "I'm sorry, tired."

"Right, well, I need to do some actual work, I'll leave you to be. See you at lunch break." Martha said as she went to waitress some more people, leaving Chiaki at the front counter.

* * *

Martha walked into the toilet cubicle, Chiaki was not with her and she thanked God for that, she couldn't believe it! Her plan actually worked. Michael and Chiaki were fighting. Even though it was only step one of her plan of getting Michael back, Martha felt really happy.

She sighed and tried to focus, she needed to get out soon and she needed to be blank about it all to not raise any suspicions of what her plan really is. She can't believe that Chiaki is really lapping every lie that she's said up.

Everything that she's done, has been part of her plan of getting Michael back. Being friends with Chiaki, being her best friend. Acting goofy and kind of stupid, everything has gotten along as planned. And she's excited when her plan finally succeeds. The fact that the foreigner suddenly showed up was pure luck. But it gave her an extra reason to start a fight between the two.

She stood up and exited the cubicle. Before coming out of the women's bathroom, she smiled one last time before keeping a straight face as she exited the bathroom.

* * *

Martha peeked out. It was lunch break, but Chiaki was not out the back with her as usual. She gasped when she saw that Chiaki was with the foreigner, Othello? Was that his name? She thought.

Her heart jumped when she saw that Chiaki laughed out loud and Othello smiled lovingly. Can this be signs of incest? Martha thought. No matter, if I can get proof of what they're doing and make it seem very suspicious, it'll start even more fights between Michael and Chiaki.

Martha took out her phone and started to secretly take photos of the pair joking around and chatting. Making sure she took them when they look the most suspicious. When they looked most like Chiaki was cheating on Michael. When she was done, she put her phone away and straightened herself out to not look too suspicious.

She walked out and approached Chiaki, she called out, "hey Chiaki!"

Chiaki turned around and looked a bit uncomfortable when she saw Martha approaching the table that she and Othello was sitting on. "Oh, hi Martha. What are you doing here?"

"I work here dummy, like you. Who's your friend over here?" She turned to Othello and pretended to finally recognise who he was. "Oh, you were here yesterday weren't you?"

Othello nodded slowly, smiling sweetly. Oddly, Martha felt a bit warm because of that. "Guilty as charged." he said in a low, husky voice.

Martha turned back to Chiaki, "well, when were you going to introduce us to each other?"

Chiaki mumbled and stuttered as she looked at Othello for help that she did not get, "uh – I was going t-to."

Martha sat herself down next to Othello and conspicuously snuggled up back to him. She was somewhat glad that he didn't try to crawl away. Her heart missed a beat even when he placed his arm over her shoulder. Martha laughed evilly on the inside when she saw that Chiaki was looking at her with cold eyes.

Martha turned to Othello and smiled, "I'm Martha, and you?"

"I'm Othello. Nice to meet you Martha." Othello smiled at her.

Martha looked at Chiaki, then Othello, then back to Chiaki and then spoke, "you know how you told me that he was your half brother, I can actually see the resemblance."

Othello was amused, "really? Most people don't see any resemblance."

I know I don't, was the thought that both Chiaki and Othello thought at the same time.

As Martha finally started to socialise and get close to Othello, Chiaki smiled on the inside, the plan was actually working.

* * *

_**Last night**_

"What are we going to do?" Chiaki asked, worried, "if Martha's only my friend to try to get back to you, there's no knowing what she's going to do to try to take us apart."

"That is true, but we'll work it out together." Michael said, he finally accepted fully that Chiaki was telling the truth and now that she's revealed everything about her, he's fallen even more in love with her.

"Look, we don't even know if she _is_ deliberately trying to sabotage your relationship to get your man back." Othello spoke up after having a sip of whiskey.

"True. We need to think of a way to find out what she's planning." Chiaki mumbled.

Unlucky for the trio, that was followed by excruciating minutes of dead silence.

Michael finally disrupted the silence, "I've got a plan. I think anyway."

"Shoot." Othello said.

"Well," Michael looked at Chiaki, "firstly, we need to make it that she felt like what she set out on doing actually succeeded. That means, you need to pretend that we had a big fight and we still haven't worked it out yet, so maybe, you can act like you're very tired because of an all-night fight?"

Chiaki nodded. "Because then, if she really was planning on doing something, she might show some signs that she's happy or something like that?"

"No." Michael said bluntly, "Martha's done a couple of acting courses. So she knows how to act. She's used to lying to people's faces as well, so she'll be able to cover up any signs. But, let's just go along that she _is _planning on ruining our relationship."

"Okay, that's logical. But what's next?" Othello asked.

"Well," Michael paused and looked at Othello, "how do you feel about pretending to be interested in her?"

"I don't mind, I'm a demon, I've lied many times before."

"Okay, now. If she wants to destroy my relationship with Chiaki, she would be looking for things to anger me, to start more fights between us. So, maybe, you and Chiaki might want to act like you _are_ cheating. That way, she'll have a reason to talk to me again.

"And then, she'll call me up, and when we meet, we'll confront her." Michael said.

* * *

Martha looked at her phone in satisfaction. She's finally got enough proof that Chiaki is cheating on Michael. She placed the phone back into her purse when she saw Michael's car drive up closer to hers.

Michael drove up into the car park next to Martha's car. She went out of her car the same time Michael stepped out of his. She approached him quickly and looked really upset.

"I'm sorry, I can't keep you from the secret any more." Martha mumbled.

"What? What's wrong Martha?"

"Chiaki...she's cheating on you. With a foreigner from Japan." Martha sobbed.

Michael staggered backwards in disbelief, "what?"

"Yes. She's cheating on you." Martha repeated, "I managed to get pictures of what the person she's with behind your back looks like." Martha fumbled in her bag to find the phone she just put into her bag.

"You mean these pictures?" Michael said and Martha looked up and realised in horror that he had the same photos that she took in his phone.

She was speech less. Her mouth opened and formed shapes but no sound came out. It was a while till she found the words she was looking for, "how did you get them?"

"With my help darling!" a low, husky voice called out, it was Othello. With Chiaki beside him, standing by another car not that far away.

When Martha turned back to Michael, she found that he was right at her. She could feel his breath on her forehead. She was torn between feelings of ecstasy and fear.

"Why are you doing this Martha?" Michael asked.

"Doing what?" Martha played dumb.

"Trying to ruin Chiaki and my relationship _two weeks_ before our wedding. Why?" Michael asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Martha mumbled, a last ditch attempt.

"We know Martha, we all know that you were with Michael before he was with me," Chiaki said, appearing beside Michael. He placed his arm around her and Martha scowled, "you still have feelings for him, don't you?"

"Shut up!" Martha yelled and staggered away from the trio. "Shut up!"

"Martha, you don't need to do this the hard way." Othello called out to her, she was still walking backwards away from them, tears rolling down her eyes.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?" she yelled at him, "I don't even know you. Why are you even in this with them?"

"I'm her half brother. And I don't want to see her hurt." Othello called out, "now please, we're not going to hurt you, we're just going to ask why you're going into all this trouble to ruin their relationship."

"Can't you figure it out!" Martha screamed, "I want my Michael back. He was mine. He will be mine, he'll always be mine!"

They slowly approached her to try to get her to calm down. "Martha, you're becoming hysterical, come on, we'll get you some help." Chiaki called out to her.

"No! I'm fine! I don't need any help. I need my Michael back." It was then that Martha suddenly pulled out a gun and pointed it to Chiaki.

The trio gasped, "all right, all right, this is getting too far Martha." Michael mumbled.

"_This_ is too far Michael? You know what was too far? Too far from being reasonable? The fact that after a year of being together, you're willing to marry this stupid Japanese bitch." Martha yelled back, keeping the gun pointed at Chiaki, "and how long were we together? Five _fucking_ years! Why didn't you want to marry me?"

"You want to know why?" Michael yelled back at her, "because you were too unstable. Not only mentally, in everything. You weren't the right one for me."

"Yeah? That may be so, but you're the one for me Michael, did you ever think about that? It goes two ways."

"No, Martha, I'm not the right one for you because if I was, I'll be marrying you. The feeling of the right one goes both ways Martha. Both ways."

Martha paused, her tears still poured down. "Then I'll make a way that I'll be the one."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked worriedly as Martha adjusted her grip and prepared to shoot. Othello tensed and behind his back started working a spell.

"I'll get rid of her so I'll be your only one!" Martha laughed hysterically and shot just as a shimmer travelled through the air and the bullet stopped in mid air.

"What the hell?" Martha asked and proceeded to empty the clip at Chiaki but all the bullets just stopped in mid air and then dropped. "What's happening?"

Suddenly, Othello was right at her face and she took a step back, "how-how did you appear like that? How did you do that?"

Othello's face suddenly looked pure evil and he said in a grated voice, "because I'm a demon baby doll, and I'm here to consume your soul."

Martha fainted before he even finished.

"Were you really going to consume her soul?" Michael asked as he hurried over to Martha to check if she was okay.

"No, of course not! I eat angel meat. Humans are made slaves in hell." Othello laughed.

"Well, she'll be under constant care for quite a while. I'll take her to a hospital. You guys can go to our house and get yourselves a drink. Make me one too, I'll be there soon."

"All right," Chiaki said as she watched Michael place Martha into his car and drove off.

When Michael was gone, Chiaki motioned over to Othello to get into her car and she started driving to her house. After a few moments of silence, she spoke, her voice was cold, "why did you help us?"

"Pardon?" Othello was taken aback.

"Why did you help Michael and me find the truth about Martha's intentions. I thought you weren't supportive of the whole 'marrying-Michael' thing."

Othello paused before answering, "because you were hurt."

Chiaki stopped breathing for a bit as the answer surprised her.

Othello continued, "you were hurt and you were confused. I couldn't see you like that. After all, you are my beloved half sister." He turned to her and smiled. She smiled back. "I will still try to get you away from him. Because Ororon will be alive soon, and he was complacent about hating the earth before, but he might change his mind about it when he finds out that you're with another man."

"Stuff him if he does that." Chiaki mumbled. "It's my life. It was his fault that he died alone in the first place."

"Chiaki..." Othello started.

"No. I won't hear it. I don't like dwelling in the past. Let's not talk about it any more." Chiaki said.

The whole drive was silent.

* * *

Othello woke up to his phone ringing, the prostitute next to him groaned. He slowly got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom of the hotel room and answered the phone. Miss Lucy was on the other side.

"How are you going on getting Chiaki here? Did you tell her I said hi?" Miss Lucy talked quietly.

Othello rubbed his eyes, "sorry, I forgot. No, it hasn't gone too well. I'm still working on it."

"You better work on it fast." Miss Lucy said coldly.

"What? Why?"

"Because," Miss Lucy paused, "he's up. Ororon's up."

"What? No, it's too soon." Othello groaned.

"No, two days has passed over here since you went to America, Ororon's up. He's unconscious right now, but he won't be that way for long. And when he's conscious, God knows how he's going to act with Chiaki being gone."

* * *

**Here's another update. I wonder what's going to happen next? Hopefully, that was quite a good chapter. As always, please review! I need them to motivate me! Thanks!**

**Kid**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The Demon Ororon. I just fell in love with the Romeo-and-Juliet-like romance tragedyness of it. I own all the original characters though.

_**I Don't Love You Anymore  
**_**CHAPTER 4**

Where does the King of Hell go when he dies?

Where did I go when I died?

Everything was black. And quite peaceful in a disturbed and odd way. But that's nothing new to me. I'm surrounded by disturbed people. I guess that's what it means to be a demon. To be disturbed.

It was black. But because it was black, I couldn't see where I was. Therefore I didn't know where I was. Which is quite shitty when you think about it, don't you think? You'd think that if you died to save someone else, you'll get something better than just black.

If there was an author in this life, I'd like to meet him-or her. Whatever. Just to punch their head in. Life hasn't been fair to me. To Othello. To anyone. Why not?

* * *

Ororon cried as he got out of his grave. He spluttered and coughed, trying to get rid of the dirt in his throat. When he could see, he looked around. He was in a clearing. He saw a shadow and as he slowly got his legs out, he turned around to see a cross by the head of his old grave. He smiled and grunted a laugh, Othello, always the joker.

"How long has it been?" Ororon talked to himself, "Where's Chiaki?" He looked around hopelessly and sighed. He remembered the fight with Oscar. "Oh, right. I've been dead for God knows how long."

He looked up, as if to receive an answer. And then sighed again. "Whatever, I'll just use a teleporting spell to Miss Lucy and find out where everyone is."

* * *

Ororon suddenly appeared in front of Miss Lucy and she jumped. High. "Ororon!" she screamed in surprise.

"Miss Lucy!" Ororon returned the greeting with a little bit of sarcasm. "Where is everyone? Where's Chiaki?"

"Well," Miss Lucy said slowly, "Lika is completing her medicine university course and I don't know where Shiro and Kuro is. Othello is-as people nowadays say-"pimping" girls in America."

Ororon just stood there in silence. There was a sort of aura coming from him that said 'what the hell are you talking about?'

"Yeah, okay. Let's get to the important matters. Where's Chiaki?" Ororon asked again.

"Uh, well, she's not here, as you probably would have worked out by now, uh..." Miss Lucy mumbled, trying to figure out what to tell the King of Hell. Should she tell the truth? Should she tell the King of Hell that the only other being that he loved most other than his mother is in America, getting married in just under two weeks?

"She's finishing her arts degree." Miss Lucy said quickly.

"You're lying." Ororon growled straight away.

"Well..." Miss Lucy groaned again.

Ororon leaned in. His blonde hair seemed to float down over his grey eyes. He smelled of dirt and blood. "Where is she Miss Lucy?" and when Miss Lucy didn't say anything, he repeated himself, "where is she?"

At this point in time, Miss Lucy started to sink backwards and Ororon followed by keeping the same distance between him and Miss Lucy. She backed into the wall and he started to open his mouth to ask again. It was then Othello walked in loudly and called out, "Ororon! You're finally alive, you little devil, you!"

Ororon glared at Othello. "Where's Chiaki?"

"Whoa, look at you, don't we need to check if you're functioning properly?" Othello laughed half-heartedly.

"He teleported here." Miss Lucy chipped in.

"Oh..." Othello paused and thought carefully what he was going to say next. He had nothing, "...so you teleported here then."

"Yes! Why won't anyone tell me where Chiaki is?" Ororon screamed.

"Because she's gone to America." A voice called out and the trio turned to see who it was. It was Shiro.

"What?" Ororon exclaimed. His eyes went blank and he said in a low voice, "what is she doing there?"

Othello started to stop Shiro but Shiro said something that Othello didn't want Ororon to know before he could stop him.

"She's getting married."

Ororon stayed silent before screaming out loud, "Married?"

Then everything turned white.

* * *

"Sheesh, next time, when we decide to tell Ororon something so delicate like this, we need to tell him when I say it is the best time to." Othello growled. "First Chiaki destroyed a whole town and now Ororon did. How many towns do we want to be destroyed?"

"Well, I'm sorry. Mime better." Shiro growled.

"By the way, where's Kuro?" Othello asked.

"Yeah, about that, he jumped into one of your bags when you decided you'll move there to keep an eye on Chiaki." Shiro explained uncomfortably.

Othello stayed silent for a bit before he realised what Shiro meant. "Is _that_ why I was in customs for all that time. They saw Kuro in one of my bags in the x-rays?"

"Well, possibly. He must've been late in getting rid of his presence." Shiro murmured.

"Damn, you guys are annoying!" Othello yelled, "Five hours!"

Miss Lucy stood up, "I'm getting some tea ready for Ororon, anybody want anything?"

"Yes please, and can you check up on Ororon?" Othello asked. Miss Lucy nodded.

She was out for a little bit before she ran back in.

"What's wrong?" Othello asked, getting worried.

"Ororon's gone." Miss Lucy exclaimed.

"Shit! He must be in America trying to win back Chiaki! We must stop him before he ruins her life!" Othello groaned and he disappeared.

Miss Lucy looked at where Othello was and the looked at Shiro.

"No thanks on the tea." Shiro said, standing up slowly, "I think I'll go to America as well, I need to look after my brother." and he also disappeared.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I haven't updated in ages...and I need to go to work. So, here's where things get complicated. I don't know how long of a story is left. But hopefully, I could finish it with an acceptable and good ending. There's a bit more comedy in this. Probably too much comedy for _The Demon Ororon_ but, heck, I'm quite a funny guy.**

**Next chapter will be bigger for sure and be less funny and more serious. More like _The Demon Ororon_. So, until then,**

**Kid.**

**I promise to update faster this time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The Demon Ororon. I just fell in love with the Romeo-and-Juliet-like romance tragedyness of it. I own all the original characters though.

_**I Don't Love You Anymore  
**_**CHAPTER 5**

_**10 Days Before the Wedding  
**_Because Martha was taken to an institute after her mental breakdown, the diner needed to check every employee's mental well being to make sure no one like Martha might cause them trouble again any time soon. They also needed to replace Martha.

Her name was Jessica Walren. And she befriended Chiaki almost as fast as Martha did. Which looked a bit suspicious to Chiaki.

She had just finished her shift but she needed to stay back to do some paper work to make sure she gets a holiday for the honeymoon.

Chiaki passed all the stupid tests and all the stupid questions so she just minded her own business in the diner when the door opened and the bell rang. Ever since Othello told her that Ororon will be rising back from the dead (and most probably try to win her back again when he finds out that she's with another man), she has been tense every time the bell rang to indicate another customer has just walked in.

She snapped her eyes up and saw a teenager standing in front of her. She put on a smile and said, directing the teenager to a booth, "just take a seat, someone will be with you very soon." and looked down to do some more paper work to file in to the higher-ups.

She noticed that the teenager still hadn't moved and looked up and motioned him to move to a booth, "sir, please, just take a seat. We'll be with you very shortly."

"Don't you notice me?" the teenager asked.

Chiaki froze. And thought. Hard.

"It's me Chiaki, Shiro." Shiro chirped.

Chiaki's jaw dropped and she exclaimed, "Shiro! Long time no see!" and she ran around the counter to hug him.

"Six years." Shiro commented. "Six years and no letters. No nothing."

Chiaki pulled back, "I know. I'm so, so, sorry. Everything has been hectic."

"Can you imagine how Kuro felt?" Shiro asked.

"He must hate my guts." Chiaki said softly and solemnly.

She felt someone kick the back of her leg softly and she turned around and saw Kuro, still as small as she remembered him. She remembered that demons can't age outside of Hell.

"I don't hate you." Kuro said. "I just don't like you."

Chiaki squatted and opened up her arms, "will you forgive me?"

Kuro thought for a little bit before smiling and jumping on her, giving her a hug. "I forgive you!"

Chiaki laughed and stood, carrying Kuro's tiny body. "You guys want to talk at my house?"

Kuro and Shiro looked at each other and thought for a while then agreed. Chiaki was relieved. People would have given her strange looks if they talked out in the public.

* * *

"So," Chiaki sighed, giving Shiro and Kuro each a cup of tea, "what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, many reasons-" Shiro started.

"I sneaked into the country in Othello's bags!" Kuro interrupted. Chiaki laughed. Kuro was one who is really serious when at times he needs to be but the rest of the time he's just a normal seven year old. "Chiaki," groaned Kuro.

"Yes?"

"Can we stop pretending to be human now? It's so tiring to be human." Kuro continued.

"Of course." Chiaki smiled.

Kuro smiled back and both and Shiro revealed their tails and cat ears.

"As I was saying," Shiro started, "many reasons. One, to come to your wedding." Shiro said kindly.

"Oh, you didn't have to." Chiaki exclaimed excitedly. She didn't have a proper family. So Shiro and Kuro, after they were brought back to life by Ororon because they tried to eat her, became family to her.

"No, no. We wanted to." Kuro said loudly.

"I appreciate it guys." Chiaki said. "What other reasons?"

"What?" Shiro asked.

"What other reasons were you going to say? You said there were many reasons and when explaining what those reasons were you said 'One.' So there must be a 'Two'. Right?"

"Oh yes, quite right." Shiro said apologetically, "and two, we're hiding from Ororon." Shiro paused as Chiaki gasped at the mention of Ororon's name. "You should hide for a while too. He's looking for you."

"I can't hide! I'm getting married soon." Chiaki complained.

"Yeah, when is your wedding?" Shiro asked.

"If you really were coming here to be at my wedding, you would have known that." Chiaki said quietly.

"Yeah, I know, I made that reason up to have a good reason to begin with." Shiro smiled, "doesn't mean we don't want to go to your wedding though."

"I know. The wedding's in ten days. We're doing rehearsals in three days and then I'm doing the last checks on my wedding dress." Chiaki said.

"I guess you're right. You can't hide." Shiro said, troubled, "this is bad."

"Tell me about it." Chiaki said sarcastically. Then she realised what they were just talking about. "Don't tell me Ororon is already alive?"

Shiro nodded.

Chiaki groaned and placed her head in her hands. "Damn it!"

"Chiaki, you're completely over him aren't you?" Shiro asked. He noticed his brother sitting upside down on the couch next to him. Chiaki noticed that as well and watched Kuro seemingly having fun and turned her attention back to Shiro.

"Yeah, I believe so." Chiaki answered honestly. Then she groaned again and this time she stood up,  
"what are we going to do? What am _I_ going to do?"

"Do you love the man you're marrying?" Shiro asked seriously.

Chiaki turned back to him, "of course I do. I won't be marrying him if I don't!"

"Okay, just checking." Shiro said and after a pause, he continued, "just marry him."

Chiaki groaned in confusion, "what about Ororon?"

"What about him? He doesn't own you. If you want to be with him, be with him. If you want to marry the westerner you're engaged to, marry that westerner. Ororon will just have to learn to love someone else." Shiro said with confidence.

"What happens if he gets angry? Won't there be lots of destruction and killing everywhere?" Chiaki asked with a worried voice.

"Oh yeah," Shiro scoffed, "don't worry. It's not that bad. He's only destroyed a town."

"He's _only_ destroyed a town?" Chiaki exclaimed.

"Yeah, it could have been worse." Shiro smiled. "And don't worry, we're here to protect you and whoever you care for."

"Yeah! We'll protect you Chiaki!" yelled Kuro happily, still upside down on the chair.

Chiaki laughed when Kuro lost his balance and fell onto the floor.

"Thank you guys."

* * *

"Ororon!" Othello yelled at the top of his lungs. He was at the diner where Chiaki works when he saw Ororon just sitting on the cement, outside, leaning on the wall of the diner. He ran over to Ororon.

Ororon just glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't I tell you what?" Othello asked.

"Why didn't you just tell me that she was over me?" Ororon repeated.

"Because _you_ weren't over her. You would have over-reacted and tried to steal her heart back." Othello explained, "you can't do that."

"Why not!" Ororon yelled in rage, "I'm the fucking King of Hell!"

Othello sat down next to his younger brother, "yes, and Chiaki is the girl that you love." Othello looked at his brother who was staring at him with eyes that said, 'we already know that'.

"The truth is, Chiaki moved on. She now loves an American by the name of Michael and she's getting married to him in ten days. You can't just jump into her life and ruin it by trying to win her heart back right in front of her husband-to-be because you can't stand the thought of her being with someone else."

Ororon looked into his brother's eyes with sad eyes, "but I can't."

"You should have thought about that before you 'selflessly' killed yourself to save her. You didn't listen to her." Othello said, getting annoyed.

"What?"

"For months after you died, Chiaki blamed you for leaving her alone." Othello started and turned back to his brother, "if you were going to die, she wanted to die with you. She couldn't stand the thought of living in this world without you as much as you can't stand the thought of her being with someone else. You know what you basically told her bluntly to her face when you died?" Othello asked.

"What?" Ororon asked.

"You basically told her to forget about you. That you didn't want her to live loving someone who was hurting her so badly like you did." Othello explained. He looked to see his brother's reactions.

"That's it!" Ororon exclaimed and jumped up onto his feet.

"What's it?" Othello asked, he stayed sitting.

"The solution to this problematic dilemma. I'll kill this Michael person!" Ororon yelled.

Othello crossed his arms.

"No, that won't work, will it?" Ororon self-concluded. "I know!"

"Is it as stupid as your last idea?" Othello asked sarcastically.

"No. The complete opposite, in fact. I'll win her heart back before she gets married to Michael." Ororon said triumphantly.

Othello raised his hands in protest. "You know what? Fuck you! Just fucking ignore what I just said why don't you?"

Ororon ignored Othello's complaint, "yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll make her love me again."

* * *

**All right, things are going to be a lot more complicated. I've decided that _I Don't Love You Anymore _will have three main story arcs. The first one was a small one with Martha. Here begins another one that would most likely go for a few chapters and then there'll be one more. I won't say anymore about it. You'll just have to wait till I finished.**

**I understand the characters might be a bit OOC, but it's just a fanfic. And it's something out of what I usually do so bear with me.**

**As always, reviews please! Till next time,**

**Kid**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **The Demon Ororon**. I just fell in love with the Romeo-and-Juliet-like romantic tragedyness of it. I own all the original characters though.

_**I Don't Love You Anymore  
**_**CHAPTER 6**

_**5 Days Before the Wedding  
**_Chiaki walked down the street in silence. She had her earphones in her ears but nothing was playing. It was just there to make her look like she was listening to something. Avoiding social contact with strangers was always the best way for her.

Back in Japan, everyone avoided her because of her ability to see and communicate with ghosts so avoiding social contact was quite easy. Now that she's living in America, and no one knew about her ability, it was really hard for her to have her solitude from time to time.

She entered a cafe and ordered herself coffee. When she got it, she sat at a table outside and relaxed. In the midst of all the chaos of the wedding and the possibility that Ororon will try to win her back, she didn't get a lot of time to relax.

Her thoughts drifted back to the time when she first met Michael.

* * *

_**2 Years Ago  
**__Chiaki walked into her new workplace. She stayed quiet as her boss ran through all the workplace rules and all the other things that she needed to know before working for him. Once the formal introductions were over, another worker was given the responsibilities of being her mentor. That other worker was Martha._

_Straight away, Chiaki and Martha formed a friendship. They liked each other's company. Soon, Chiaki learned that Martha had been dumped by her ex-boyfriend recently. Through the stories told by Martha, her ex-boyfriend seemed like an asshole. After five years of being in a relationship, he dropped the bombshell that she was not the one. It was clear that he was obviously the one in her eyes._

_Her first meeting with this ex-boyfriend, Michael, was a fleeting one. They just crashed into each other on a street. He excused himself and smiled, helping Chiaki pick up her groceries. She thanked him and they went their separate ways._

_This first fleeting meeting followed with more fleeting meetings. Whenever Chiaki decided to go out, she would bump into him. After the third meeting, Michael finally introduced himself after Chiaki inquired him about their 'accidental bump-ins'._

_He admitted that they were in fact, not accidental._

_She accepted his coffee offer and a friendship started between her and Michael, though unknown to her that he was Martha's 'asshole' boyfriend._

* * *

Martha stormed up to Chiaki's apartment door and pressed the buzzer. Then pressed it again, and then a third time before proceeding to rapidly knock on the door.

Chiaki opened the door. "Oh, Martha hey – "

"What the fuck? What is this shit that I heard that you were friends with my ex Michael?" Martha exclaimed loudly before passing past Chiaki roughly into her apartment.

Confused, Chiaki shut the door before following her angry friend into the apartment's sitting room, "what are you talking about Martha?"

Martha spun around, "Your new friend, Michael, Chiaki. He's my ex."

Chiaki froze. "What?"

"He's my _ex_, Chiaki! You're friends with my bastard of an ex!" Martha yelled.

Chiaki just stood silently, watching Martha pace around the sitting room.

"How can you do this to me Chiaki?" Martha asked loudly and angrily.

"How was I supposed to know who he was Martha?" Chiaki asked before realising something, "Wait, you think that I became friends with him because I wanted to see you suffer? What kind of friend do you think I am Martha?"

"I don't know, okay? It's just I heard from Beth at work that she's seen you having coffee with Michael around the place. And I'm still scarred from breaking up with him alright? It's been very hard to adjust to life without the love of my life." Martha exclaimed before slumping down on a chair and sobbing.

Chiaki breathed deeply before slowly approaching her friend and sat down on the arm of the chair facing the chair Martha was on.

"I'm sorry Martha. I didn't know it was him." Chiaki mumbled.

Martha's sobbing died down slowly, "no. I'm sorry Chiaki. It's plain stupid of me to think that you would do something horrible like that. I should've known better. I should've at least told you or showed you what he looked like. It's just," she paused as she gathered herself together, "it's just so hard to look at his face on anything anymore. That's why I didn't show you what he looked like."

Chiaki approached her with a box of tissues. "Thank you" Martha said quietly.

They just sat there in silence as Chiaki waited for Martha to calm down and stop crying.

"I'm so sorry Chiaki," Martha said quietly once she stopped crying. "Please forgive me for storming into your house and accuse you of things."

"No, it's alright. If you really want to, I can just explain that it will be best if he and I stop being friends for your sake." Chiaki said.

"What? No, don't be silly. This has nothing to do with me. You can be friends with whoever you want. But please, give me time to get used to the fact that you're friends with him. Don't invite him to anything that we planned for us. I just don't know how I would survive." Martha mumbled.

"No, no, of course! I wouldn't do that to you." Chiaki assured her.

Martha smiled weakly, "you are such a good friend Chiaki, thank you."

Chiaki returned her smile.

After a small episode of silence, Chiaki finally spoke, "well, now that you're here? Want to do something together?"

"Pizza and romantic comedy marathon?" Martha asked quietly.

Chiaki nodded and smiled, "Pizza and romantic comedy marathon it is."

* * *

Chiaki browsed through the shelves of books in the local library when suddenly a face appeared through the shelf at the next aisle.

"Why hello there." Michael said.

"Why hello there Michael." Chiaki smiled and returned the greeting.

Michael disappeared from her view but soon was at her aisle, walking to her. She smiled at him before continuing to look at the books.

"Fancy meeting you here," Michael said.

"Yeah, fancy that." Chiaki said absent-mindedly while reading the blurb of the book she was holding before frowning and putting it back.

"What are you looking for?" Michael asked, taking out the book that she just put back. He too read the blurb and frowned before returning it back to its spot on the shelf.

Chiaki smiled, "not that obviously."

"I'd be worried if you were looking for that." Michael mumbled.

"Yeah. To answer your question, just some light reading. I'm not looking for anything in particular."

"Ah," Michael exclaimed sarcastically, "awesome."

Chiaki shot him a look and he put his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry." He apologised.

She smiled before leaving him in the aisle. He followed her up to the front desk where the librarian started to scan her books through. Michael picked up one that was scanned, "Light reading, huh? 'The Eye of the World'." He flipped through the pages before whistling, "782 pages, yeah, that's light."

She snatched the book back from him, "Leave me alone, I like my reading okay?"

They walked out of the library, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Michael smiled.

"Yeah well, nice to catch up with you, I've got to go home and get ready for work." Chiaki said as they approached her car.

"Yeah, well I guess I'll leave you to it then." Michael said, still smiling, but Chiaki noticed that something was troubling him.

"Are you alright?" Chiaki asked him.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine." Michael answered.

Chiaki watched him for a bit before returning her attention to her car. She closed the door and started the car. "Well, talk to you later?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Michael said, "Enjoy work." He smiled.

She poked her tongue out at him, "I hate you."

She pressed on the accelerator slightly.

"Wait!" Michael exclaimed.

She stopped and turned to him, "what?"

"Look, I was wondering, would you like to go out sometime? On a date?" He said the last part slowly.

Chiaki, taken by surprise, couldn't say anything.

Backing off, Michael continued, "I don't need the answer straight away. Think about it, please." He started walking backwards away from her car. "Just, please think about it and get back to me when you've made up your mind."

He turned around and walked around the corner out of her sight while she still sat there in shock.

* * *

"What?" Martha exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Martha, please." Chiaki groaned, "I don't want everyone to know about this."

Martha calmed down, "I'm sorry, what did you say to him?"

"That's exactly it, I haven't given him my answer yet, he told me I could think about it." Chiaki explained, "I just wanted to check on you to see if it's alright with you if I went out on a date with him."

Martha thought about it silently for a bit, before sighing, "I guess it's alright." She paused, "it's nothing to do with me. I guess it's logical for him to move on six months after we broke up."

"Well, see, the thing is, he was really troubled and uncomfortable when he asked me out. I don't think he planned to like me more than a friend at all." Chiaki explained.

"And what about you?" Martha asked quietly, "What are your feelings for him?"

"That's exactly it. I'm confused as hell. I don't know what my feelings for him are." Chiaki groaned before slouching over the staff table. "I'm so torn inside; I don't know what to do. You're my best friend, and I don't want to seem insensitive and destroy you."

Martha smiled sadly, "you didn't have to, and it's your life."

"I know that, but still, I needed to ask you if it's alright if I went out on a date with your ex." Chiaki explained, "I mean, how awkward would it be if you found out from Beth that I was dating your ex-boyfriend?"

"Not awkward, if I found out from Beth that you were dating Michael, the case would be how violent it'd be." Martha joked.

They both laughed uncomfortably before falling silent.

After a short time, Martha broke the silence, "Look, I guess, it's fine that you date him. I can't do anything to stop you, you should be able to choose who you go out with or not, not me. Even if the person is my ex, it's still your choice."

"So you're fine if I said yes to the date?" Chiaki checked.

"It'll be awkward if you start having dates here, but, I'm sure I'll get used to it if you two do start dating each other." Martha answered softly.

"Thank you Martha, I just wanted to make sure that you knew about it," Chiaki said happily, "and not find out from Beth."

They both laughed.

"Well, you'll be hoping nothing happens between Michael and I right?" Chiaki joked uncomfortably.

"What? No, I'm not that horrible." Martha exclaimed and laughed uncomfortably when she knew that she secretly will.

* * *

_**5 Days Before the Wedding  
**_Chiaki's thoughts were cut off when she saw a person on the other side of the street walking away from her with a familiar shade of blonde hair. She froze as she realised that the person had the same colour and style of hair as Ororon but relaxed when the person turned around the corner and disappeared. She shook her head to regain focus. She realised that while she was reminiscing that she had finished her coffee.

She straightened herself, and stood up to walk back home.

Her mind drifted back to her memories.

* * *

_**7 Months Ago  
**_"Come on Michael! Where are we going?" Chiaki laughed as she asked, "and do you need to keep blindfolding me?"

Michael had driven her from her apartment back to his house and had led her up the stairs to the flat porch on the second floor where a picnic rug was spread on the ground, food was covered but set up and candles surrounded the rug.

"Alright, we're here." Michael smiled and took the blindfold off her.

She gasped when she saw the romantic and beautiful sight. "Michael, did you prepare all this?"

"Well, with the help of my mum's cooking, yes." Michael admitted.

"Oh wow, this is beautiful!" Chiaki exclaimed.

She turned to him and kissed him passionately. He smiled before speaking in a posh voice, "well, would the beautiful ma'am like to take a seat and I shall serve her meal?"

She smiled, "please don't do that, you're terrible at accents."

"Oh, ouch. Thanks for being blunt." He joked before sitting across from her on the picnic rug.

They started eating and talking happily.

When they were finished eating, Michael jumped up quickly and blindfolded Chiaki again.

"What? Not again..." Chiaki complained half-heartedly.

"Don't worry, it'll be worth it." Michael told her.

Chiaki laughed, "alright then, continue to surprise me sir."

Michael helped her down the stairs and into the car and he drove her down to the beach. When they arrived, he helped her out and took the blindfold off once again. He held out his arm for her, "would you like to take a walk?"

She grinned and took his arm, "why of course."

There was still a bit a light, when they walked but not enough to be able to see very far. So Chiaki didn't know what else Michael had planned. After about ten minutes of walking and enjoying the warm summer sea breeze, Michael stopped her, "alright, close your eyes, I'll be right back. No peeking!"

Chiaki laughed and shut her eyes. After a short while, she heard his voice calling out to her, "Chiaki! You can open your eyes now!" and she did. She was surprised to see that he was further along, standing over a fire that was in a shallow ditch in the sand. She approached him slowly, not knowing what he was planning and before long, she was able to see inside the shallow ditch.

She gasped when she saw that the fire in the ditch was spelling out a question: 'Marry me?'. Michael came around and knelt down on one knee, bringing out a ring.

Chiaki started crying, "yes, yes I will marry you."

Michael smiled and Chiaki saw that he was also crying. He placed the ring on her finger and stood up before embracing her in his arms. After another passionate kiss, he joked, "good, 'cause I've gone through a bloody lot of trouble with the proposal."

* * *

_**5 Days Before the Wedding  
**_Another figure passed her field of vision with Ororon's hair. She stopped dead in her tracks. Is her mind playing tricks on her? She tried to follow after the figure but groaned in frustration when she lost track of the figure.

Could it be that Ororon is finally going to approach her? Or is she just being paranoid that he's going to attempt to ruin her wedding?

She continued walking home, glancing around cautiously.

* * *

"What are you planning Ororon?" Shiro asked the blonde as he followed him down an alley.

"Leave me alone." Ororon grumbled, "it's none of your fucking business."

Shiro chuckled, "yeah right, it's none of my business. This is Chiaki we're talking about. You know that it is as much as my business as it is yours."

"Fuck off." Ororon said coldly.

"Come on Ororon, how exactly are you going to – " Shiro started.

Ororon spun around and held up his hand, spell ready for use. "Like I said: Fuck. Off."

Shiro stepped back, giving up, "alright, alright. Don't need to threaten me."

"If you see Chiaki, not a word to what I'm doing, understood?" Ororon said in a cold monotone.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Whatever." Shiro said.

Ororon glared at him before turning back around and peering around the corner at the street. He stayed still before starting to walk to the other side of the street. Shiro slowly walked forward to try and see what Ororon was doing but jumped when Chiaki suddenly walked in front of me. She jumped too.

"What the hell Shiro? Are you trying to kill me?" Chiaki yelled.

"What? I wasn't. Were you?" Shiro exclaimed as well.

Chiaki checked the alley behind him then studied him, "what are you doing in an alley?"

Shiro mumbled, "nothing, just taking a walk."

Chiaki opened her mouth before pausing and turning around to look behind her. She turned back to Shiro.

"What? What were you going to say?" Shiro asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Want to walk me home?" Chiaki asked.

"Have you got any milk there?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah, I've got some."

"Yeah, I'll walk you home." Shiro answered quickly.

* * *

"Here's your milk." Chiaki said as she gave Shiro a cup of milk and sat down.

"What is this? A cup? Where's my bowl?" Shiro asked.

"What? You use a bowl?" Chiaki asked, worried.

"Yeah, for milk I do. I am a cat-demon." Shiro stated.

"Oh sorry then," Chiaki said as she stood up. She walked into the kitchen before walking out again with the bowl. "Here we go –"

Shiro tried to keep his face straight while he pretended to read the newspaper. The cup was sitting on the table. Empty.

"Get out." Chiaki said coldly.

"What? Come on, I was just kidding." Shiro whined.

Chiaki smiled at him, "Just kidding."

Shiro took a while to understand what she meant before he chuckled, "oh snap, nice one."

Chiaki placed the bowl next to the empty cup and sat down opposite of Shiro.

"So," Shiro started uncomfortably, "how are you?"

Chiaki nodded, "good, good. The wedding's getting nearer and nearer."

Shiro's hair at the back of his neck stood when he suddenly felt the presence of Ororon nearby.

"Yeah? Excited I take it?" Shiro continued, unsure of how to move on with the conversation.

"Yeah, I guess. I've got a bit of nerves as well. A wedding's a big deal in a person's life." Chiaki answered.

"How far away is it?" Shiro asked.

"Five days now. Not long." Chiaki answered, "you guys are coming, right?"

"Do we have to wear tuxedos?" Shiro asked.

"Of course! You guys need to look presentable." Chiaki said.

Shiro groaned. Half because of the idea that he'll need to wear a tuxedo and half because he doesn't know what Ororon can hear of their conversation right now. If he's heard it all from the beginning, it'll be an awkward confrontation.

Chiaki noticed his discomfort, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Shiro said. He looked outside and suddenly stood up. "Look at the time, I guess I better go now."

"What?" Chiaki asked, standing up and looking at a clock, "what are you talking about? It's only six o'clock and it's still light outside."

"Well, I remember I promised Othello that I'd help him with something." Shiro said quickly. He needs to get out of there before Ororon confronts Chiaki.

"What? Alright, let me walk you to the door if you have to go." Chiaki said, walking past him to the front door. Shiro followed closely behind her, getting more nervous by the second.

Chiaki reached the door and opened it, letting Shiro through. "Well, come over anytime before the wedding alright? You can bring Kuro over with you."

Shiro cringed when she said 'wedding' out loud. He stepped outside and a violent wind gusted and sure enough, Ororon was standing at the distance.

"Is that," Chiaki paused and gasped when she realised who it was, "Ororon?"

_This is bad, this is bad,_ thought Shiro, "Fuck."

* * *

**After a very, very, very long hiatus, I've finally managed to write another chapter of **_I Don't Love You Anymore_** but here it is, an extra-large sized chapter. Hope this was a good read. As always, reviews are most welcome. I'll try to write the next chapter quicker.**

**Kid.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **The Demon Ororon**. I just fell in love with the Romeo-and-Juliet-like romantic tragedyness of it. I own all the original characters though.

_**I Don't Love You Anymore  
**_**CHAPTER ****7**

Chiaki stood at the doorway in shock, "Ororon..." she mumbled.

Shiro turned around quickly and held Chiaki's shoulders, "be careful. I'll be back with help if anything goes wrong."

Chiaki started protesting but Shiro already teleported away.

Ororon was already by the footpath up to the the front door. He slowly walked up the steps and stood a metre from Chiaki.

They stood there, looking at each other, in silence.

"Chiaki." Ororon said in a deep, velvety voice.

Chiaki looked down at her feet, "Ororon, what are you doing here?"

Ororon grinned, "to see you of course, why else?" He stepped forward but Chiaki stood back away from him. He paused, "I see."

Chiaki looked up sadly at him, "I'm sorry. I just can't – I can't..."

Ororon snorted and shook his head, "I know, I know. I didn't plan to meet you direct like I am now this soon. I had a whole brilliant scheme planned."

They stood in an extremely uncomfortable silence.

"Ororon, I'm sorry, but I am marrying Michael and that's it." Chiaki said, hiding her fear as best as she could.

Ororon just stood there in silence. Chiaki grew even more uncomfortable and wished that help was going there before anything bad happened.

"Chiaki, please, I still love you." Ororon mumbled finally.

"Yet you continued to hurt me." Chiaki retorted.

"But you've got to understand that if I didn't fight, that everyone would have died." Ororon reasoned.

"I wasn't talking about what happened at that abandoned building site, I'm talking about what happened after!" Chiaki exclaimed. This time she took a step forward. Surprised by her sudden outburst, Ororon stepped back.

"What?" Ororon asked, confused.

"You _died_ Ororon. You ignored me and died!" Chiaki answered.

"There was no way around me dying though – " Ororon started reasoning.

"I don't give a shit! You ignored me and you left me alone in this world." Chiaki interrupted, "did you even hear what I was screaming about in the moments before you died?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Exactly Ororon, exactly. I was begging you to let me die with you too." Chiaki yelled. She paused to catch her breath. "I couldn't understand the concept of living without you in my life Ororon."

Ororon stood there, silent as he worked through what Chiaki just told him. "Then why are you marrying this Michael person?"

"Because that was six years ago. I couldn't live without you six years ago." Chiaki answered loudly, "but I've moved on Ororon. I just don't love you now. Not for a couple of years. It's about time you get your head around the fact that I am marrying Michael and move on yourself Ororon."

"No! I cannot just forget about you that easily!" Ororon exclaimed.

"But you've used up your chance on me Ororon. And I love Michael with all my heart. Nothing you can do can change that." Chiaki fought back.

Othello appeared behind Ororon and locked his arms and Shiro and Miss Lucy teleported and moved Chiaki back.

"Come on Ororon, calm down." Othello said in his younger brother's ear.

Ororon growled and slammed his elbow into Othello's abdomen before using a spell that blew Othello away into a tree.

"Get the fuck," Ororon started, "out of my way Shiro."

Ororon and Miss Lucy clenched their fists and prepared themselves for the wrath of Ororon but Othello teleported back and teleported both he and Ororon away.

"Where are they going?" Chiaki said anxiously.

"Don't worry about that, just get inside the house, we'll protect you." Miss Lucy herded Chiaki back inside and locked the door.

* * *

Othello and Ororon teleported in the middle of the desert and pushed Ororon away. "Ororon, get yourself together!"

"Fuck off! You don't know what I'm going through!" Ororon yelled.

"Ororon! You were so riled up that you were willing to hurt Chiaki, maybe even kill her!" Othello screamed.

Ororon yelled in frustration and shot a fireball at his brother. Othello easily dodged it, "come on little brother, you're so angry that you can't even touch me."

"Stop getting in my way! I just want to talk to Chiaki!" Ororon yelled and attempted to teleport but Othello stopped him.

"No Ororon, you stay in her vicinity any longer you would've attempted to kill her. You remember what happened last time she cracked it, a whole town was obliterated." Othello held his younger brother down, "she believes that her powers are gone but that isn't true. It was just because you and other supernatural beings were out of her life."

Ororon pushed him away, "fine! I get your point, but I am not giving up on her."

"Wait, Ororon," Othello started but Ororon already teleported somewhere else. "Damn it!"

* * *

Miss Lucy sat with Chiaki, trying to calm her down while Shiro acted as the scout and watched out when Othello teleported right outside the front door.

"Guys, it's me, let me in." Othello called out and Shiro cautiously opened it.

"Where's Ororon?" Shiro asked quietly.

"I was about to say the same thing to you. Didn't he come here?" Othello asked.

"You lost him? Shit, how the hell did you manage to lose him? I thought you had it." Shiro moaned.

"Hey! He may be once the king of Hell, but he's still pretty damn strong, thank you very much!" Othello took offence.

"Shut up and come in." Shiro herded Othello inside the house.

Othello walked into the sitting room and Chiaki jumped up, "how's Ororon?"

Othello cautiously answered, "Well, before he teleported to who-knows-where he promised me – well, it wasn't much of a promise, he sounded like he was threatening me – that he was not giving up on you. So I'd say he's not doing so good, for your sake."

"He teleported away? Where?" Chiaki mumbled.

"I said, 'who-knows-where' didn't I? I thought he would have teleported back here, but obviously he didn't." Othello mumbled.

There was a silence.

"So what do we do now?" Shiro asked.

"I guess we'll need to protect Chiaki and Michael until their wedding day. Ororon will probably not give up ever but at least we can insure that Chiaki will have her most special day...special." Othello mumbled the last bit.

"How are we going to do that?" Miss Lucy asked.

"We can put up enchantments and spells to slow down Ororon if he ever tried to break in and steal Chiaki in the middle of the night. And, we'll just have someone on guard whenever Chiaki or Michael is on the move."

"But we're not strong enough by ourselves to keep Ororon away, how are we going to do that?" Shiro asked.

"Chiaki, do you remember Yotsuba and Tachibana?" Othello asked Chiaki.

"Yeah, weren't they with you when Oscar decided to kill Ororon?" Chiaki mumbled.

"Yes they were. Well, one more question." Othello paused. "Will the Seiryu Army be able to attend your wedding?" He grinned widely.

Chiaki froze, but then realised why he asked. "Only if they're there to protect me."

"Well then, it seems that we've got ourselves the protection needed." Othello said happily.

Chiaki just smiled sadly.

* * *

_And so it was, Chiaki's and Michael's wedding preparations went on as the days counted down to the actual wedding day. For the next five days, Ororon didn't show his face, but the ex-Seiryu army was brought out of hiding to help out with protecting Chiaki under Othello's orders anyway. Just in case._

_And Othello's fears were right. Ororon did try one final time to win back Chiaki, and he wasn't going to try without giving his all._

* * *

**Well, if anyone's noticed, the Italic writing is just the 3rd person narrator. Me. And, it's obvious that the next chapter is going to be the wedding. What will Ororon try to win back Chiaki? Will he succeed? What happens when he does? What happens when he doesn't?**

**Well, after chapter 8 there will be at least one more chapter, maybe two. For the third and last story arc in **_I Don't Love You Anymore_**. Hopefully, the story has been engaging so far, I will try to post chapter 8 real soon.**

**Reviews are, as said in previous chapters: always welcome, so please, please, please review this.**

**Hope Christmas Day was amazing for you.**

**Kid.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **The Demon Ororon**. I just fell in love with the Romeo-and-Juliet-like romantic tragedyness of it. I own all the original characters though.

_**I Don't Love You Anymore  
**_**CHAPTER ****8**

_**Wedding Day – 9.30am  
**_Everything was starting to come together. The wedding was starting to look like it might actually happen. The chapel looked great with all its decorations, everyone started to arrive for the 10 o'clock start, mostly from Michael's side of the family.

Then a big black Jeep that was pumping out Dubstep music loudly screeched to a halt in the parking lot as Michael's civilised family members watched and Shiro and Kuro were the first to get out of the car, closely followed by Othello, Lika and Miss Lucy.

"Well then," Othello started as he locked the doors of the Jeep, "it's finally the day."

Shiro looked around at the people who were watching them before turning to Lika, "Our ears _are_ hidden right?"

Lika looked at Shiro's and Kuro's heads, "Yeah, they're hidden. I think Michael's family is just giving us death stares because of our less-than-graceful entrance."

Kuro cut in loudly, "It was awesome!" before running off.

"Hang on Kuro!" Lika yelled before she and Miss Lucy chased after him.

"Have you heard anything from Ororon?" Shiro asked Othello quietly as they slowly walked up to the chapel.

"No, I haven't. You?" Othello asked.

"Nah, me neither. About this chapel business, are you sure we won't be cast back down to hell, cause it's supposed to be holy ground, you know?"

"I'm not sure, we'll just have to see. But He knows that we're just here for Chiaki's sake and protection, so I'll be surprised if he'll do something so dramatic." Othello answered. He sounded confident, but he himself was not sure what God would do if they were to enter holy ground.

They caught up to Kuro, Lika and Miss Lucy. Lika was holding back Kuro and letting Michael's family members to enter the chapel first. Once everyone had walked through, Lika slowly loosened her grip of Kuro, "Now, very slowly Kuro."

And Kuro slowly entered the chapel without any harm.

"It seems he knows how important it is for us to be here." Othello murmured.

His phone started buzzing and he picked it up. Shiro stayed with him as Miss Lucy and Lika followed Kuro to their seats on the right side of the chapel.

"Okay, good. Keep an eye out for Ororon and make sure that Chiaki is safe on her way here." Othello said to his phone, then he hung up.

"So the plan's still in place?" Shiro asked.

"Yes, none of my men were able to find where Ororon is, so a couple of them are going to be following the car Chiaki is in when it comes here while half a dozen of them will be setting up a perimeter around the chapel. The rest are going to pretend to be Chiaki's family just in case Ororon manage to get in."

"Fingers crossed then." Shiro murmured.

"Fingers crossed." Othello agreed before they entered the chapel, both relieved that nothing happened to them. 

* * *

_**Wedding Day – 9. 37am  
**_Chiaki sat in front of the mirror, feeling incredibly nervous in her wedding dress. Her one bridesmaid, Janet, appeared at the door, "it's time for me to leave for the chapel now. Not long now! See you then!"

"Yeah, see you then." Chiaki said, her voice shaky with anxiety. Janet disappeared and shut the door.

Chiaki sighed and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. _This is it_, she thought.

Suddenly the floor creaked and she jumped, turning around quickly. She gasped when she realised that Ororon was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Hello Chiaki" Ororon said in a low voice.

"Ororon!" Chiaki exclaimed, she stood up quickly and backed away from Ororon as he approached her. "What are you doing here?"

"Please Chiaki," Ororon pleaded quietly, "don't go through with this."

"I've already told you Ororon, I am going to go through with this." Chiaki said.

Chiaki realised that she had backed to the wall and that going past Ororon would be impossible. He was finally standing toe-to-toe with her. His dark grey eyes piercing through her. "You don't know what you mean to me" he whipered as he lowered his head to hers.

"No Ororon, please don't." Chiaki whispered before Ororon embraced her lips with his.

For a short moment, Chiaki was taken by surprise and didn't move, then she started kissing him back. After a short moment, she realised what she was doing and pushed away from him, gasping for breath.

Ororon resisted separating from her at first but stopped resisting. "See?" he asked.

Chiaki was embarassed, Ororon let her pass him.

She paced around the room for a bit before stopping, facing away from him.

"Chiaki, can't you see? You've still got feelings for me." Ororon reasoned with her.

She turned quickly back to him, tears starting to well in her eyes, "no!"

Ororon approached her, "why fight it Chiaki? We're meant to be together!"

"No! Can't you see Ororon? That was only my feelings resurfacing from after you died." Chiaki insisted, "my feelings of regret that I couldn't be with you forever and my shattered soul that you _fucking_ left me alone!"

She shoved him away from her, but he insisted on being near her. "I admit, it was a mistake to leave you Chiaki. I was careless, stupid. I'm not like that anymore."

"No, you're still like that now! Being here, insisting that I come back to you. You're still the same, old you! And I'm sick of the old you!" Chiaki exclaimed and shoved him away again and snatched the pager from the desk next to her before Ororon realised what she was planning to do.

* * *

Suddenly Othello's pager beeped in the chapel. He scrambled to grab it but there was no message. He suddenly realised that Chiaki was in trouble, he turned to Shiro and Shiro also realised, "oh crap."

They both hurried past Kuro and Miss Lucy and hurried out of the chapel. Othello grabbed his phone and contacted his men, "yeah. He's with Chiaki."

* * *

Ororon managed to snatch the pager away from Chiaki and smashed it to bits, but he knew it was too late. He stared at Chiaki before teleporting away.

Straight away, Shiro and Othello teleported into the room. "What happened?" Othello exclaimed.

"It was Ororon. He's getting desperate." Chiaki sobbed and she grabbed on to Othello and hugged him tight. "He teleported away just before you came."

"Shit! We just missed him!" Shiro cursed. "That means we won't be able to enjoy the wedding doesn't it?"

"No." Othello said grimly.

"Bloody hell Ororon, you selfish prick!"

* * *

_**Wedding Day – 10.03am  
**_The wedding officially started when 'Here Comes the Bride' started playing as Chiaki's car approached the chapel. Michael stood at the altar nervously, watching the entrance to the chapel as the white limo slowed down to a stop. His face brightened when he saw Chiaki awkwardly step out of the low vehicle with high-heels on. Othello smiled widely when he saw her at the entrance of the chapel, but the smile didn't reach his eyes as he was still focusing on keeping Ororon out of the wedding.

Chiaki decided that since she didn't have a father that Othello should walk her down the aisle as he is the closest to a father figure that she had. They both walked up the chapel aisle as both families stood up and applauded.

"I'm glad that you're able to be in here." Chiaki whispered. "I was worried that you wouldn't."

"Nothing is going to stop me from trying to let you have the best wedding of your life." Othello whispered back and she smiled at him briefly.

"Is Ororon still not found?" Chiaki whispered, keeping a smile on her face so no one would notice her worry.

"Yeah, but I assure you, we will." Othello replied.

They finally reached the altar and Chiaki walked up the steps to meet with Michael as the priest stood over them, smiling.

Everyone sat down and settled. Chiaki stared deeply into Michael's eyes and smiled, nearly crying.

Othello thought he saw something in the corner of his eyes as the priest started the ceremony but when he checked what it was, there was nothing there. For a second, he was worried that it was Ororon gate-crashing the wedding, but he realised that the three men he left guarding the entrance should be enough to handle Ororon.

Surely Ororon wasn't desperate enough to absolutely ruin Chiaki's wedding.

* * *

_**Wedding Day – 10.12am  
**_"And now, for anyone who believes that the groom and wife should not be together, please speak up now or forever hold their piece." The priest said.

No one spoke up, so the priest flipped a page but before he could continue, there was a loud commotion by the entrance of the chapel that made everyone turn around.

"Fuck." Othello whispered as he turned around to see that Ororon had managed to make his way through Othello's three men. Bloodied.

"I believe they shouldn't." Ororon said loudly, breathing deeply.

Everyone sceamed and tried to get away from Ororon as he slowly walked up the aisle.

Straight away, the whole chapel started to run out of the chapel. The priest was speechless and fainted as Ororon got closer to Michael and Chiaki.

Othello stepped in front of Ororon, "Ororon, you're not thinking straight. Think about what you're doing, please little broth –" Ororon swatted Othello away and Othello flew across and crashed heavily into the wall of the chapel.

"You thieving bastard," growled Ororon as he raised his hand in preparation of a spell.

"No!" Chiaki jumped in front of Michael.

"Chiaki! Move out of my way! I don't want to hurt you!" Ororon yelled.

"No! I won't!" Chiaki screamed back.

"Chiaki –"

Shiro tackled Ororon out of the way while Kuro jumped on Ororon's face.

"Go!" Kuro yelled at Michael and Chiaki.

They didn't hesitate.

Suddenly, flames rose and blocked off the entrance.

Shiro flew to the other side of the room and Ororon peeled Kuro off his face, scratches from Kuro's claws marking his once flawless face. He glared at Kuro before raising his hand again. Before Ororon was able to kill Kuro, Chiaki yelled, "stop it Ororon!"

Ororon paused before looking back at Chiaki. "Come with me, or watch Kuro and everyone you love die."

"Ororon, can't you see what you're doing?" Chiaki sobbed.

"Either I have you, or no one will!" Ororon yelled.

He throws Kuro away and Chiaki raced to catch him before he landed. Ororon raced and grabbed Michael by his throat. "Now, you die." And he tightened his grip on Michael's throat.

"Ororon!" Chiaki sobbed loudly.

Ororon ignored her. Much like what happened six years ago.

Othello suddenly appeared next to him and placed his hand on Ororon's chest and pushed him slightly. "Ororon. Please, take a moment to think clearly."

Ororon glared at him and prepared a spell but Othello stopped him. "Hang on. I don't give a shit about this guy," Othello looked at Michael, still gagging, "but just look around at what you've done."

Ororon looked at him, puzzled, and loosened his grip on Michael's throat as he looked at the flames surrounding the chapel. Then at the blood splattered on the ground. Shiro and Kuro knocked out on the floor and then he saw Chiaki sobbing her heart out.

Othello leaned in closer, whispering to Ororon's ear, "look closely at her Ororon. Realise why she's crying."

Ororon did.

And he saw.

He realised that Chiaki was crying because she was completely in love with Michael and that he had just ruined what was supposed to be her most special day.

And his heart shattered.

He dropped Michael and the flames surrounding the chapel disappeared.

Chiaki raced to Michael who was coughing on the floor and looked up at him, "please, just go."

Michael swallowed the bile that was rising up from his throat, fought back the emotions that was threatening to escape him.

Othello looked apologetically at him, but Ororon just avoided his look when he walked past him and teleported away.

* * *

_Even though no one was very enthusiastic about the wedding the second time around, ever since what happened the first time around, everyone came once more. Many of Michael's family members attempted to convince him to call the wedding off. But they backed off when they saw the love for her in his eyes._

_The wedding however, went without a hitch. Michael and Chiaki were finally married and was finally able to live their life together._

_Chiaki's powers disappeared and she became the most normal human ever. Michael and Chiaki stayed married for the rest of their lives._

_Othello along with his ex-Seiryu army, invaded Klan Blue and fought back the throne and is keeping it safe till the true king of Hell decided to come back and rule._

_Shiro and Kuro still live with Miss Lucy and Lika in Japan. They kept in contact with Chiaki and Michael regularly._

_As for Ororon, no one knew where he teleported to. The only thing they knew is, he didn't try to win back Chiaki anymore after what happened at the wedding. He decided that he needed the time and space to figure things out in his head before he came back into anyone's life._

_He needed to move on._

* * *

**After writing this monster of a chapter, I realised that there's only one more chapter to go in this fanfic. One more chapter to tie up the loose ends. I have an idea of how to end this already so hopefully, filling in the middle parts won't take too long.**

**Kid.**


	9. Final Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **The Demon Ororon**. I just fell in love with the Romeo-and-Juliet-like romantic tragedyness of it. I own all the original characters though.

_**I Don't Love You Anymore  
**_**FINAL CHAPTER**

Running away was never really my style when I grew up. So I ended up getting into a lot of fights. Especially with the other demons.

'Ororon should die!'

'He doesn't deserve to be King'

'King Oz doesn't love you, dickhead.'

I ignored all their taunts, and decided to punish them instead. That attitude continued till I was an adult. The effects? Everyone was distant to me. I never loved anyone. I never trusted anyone. Anyone but Matthew. But I ended up needing to kill him, because he was blackmailed to try assassinate me.

And then along came Chiaki Saionji. The only person I ever loved. It was a new sensation to me, love. I ended up pushing Chiaki away at first, which started the whole violence business between me and her when the angels moved in to get rid of 'the half breeds'. That's what she was.

The whole argument about nature versus nurture does not interest me, but I believe, in my case, it was quite balanced. My nature, was that I am a demon. So we are naturally violent and gory. And my nurture? Well, an asshole of a father, Oz, who only cared about his kingdom and making sure everyone feared him. And my mother, Sheila, was literally an insane bitch. It didn't help our father-mother-son relationship when Oz decided to kill Sheila's lover.

Why was it so hard for Chiaki to understand that I can't help being violent?

* * *

Ororon staggered awkwardly out of the bar. He was a bit intoxicated and believed that none of the humans in there was worth killing.

His mind was a bit pre-occupied, sulking about the fact that Chiaki had moved on, his intoxication didn't help his judgement either when he decided to walk through down a dark alley.

Suddenly, three muggers jumped in front of him and sniggered, "sheesh, had a bit too much, I reckon?" said the first one.

Ororon raised a heavy arm to wave at them, "I warn you," he said in a slurred voice, "I will kill you."

The trio laughed loudly. "Yeah right mate, keep on dreaming." Said the second mugger.

They started to close in on him. He spun around to look at all of them one by one, but was knocked off balance and he staggered backwards onto a wall when something stabbed his side. He yelled in pain.

The muggers hurried up to him and took their opportunity to search for his wallet while he was down.

"What the hell? He ain't got no money on him." Said the first one.

They all cursed their luck and paced in front of him. He managed to raise his right arm up and made an incantation that sent the first mugger to slam into the opposite wall, burning. That got the other two his attention.

"You're next." He coughed up blood.

"Yeah, well, get him first!" said the second mugger as he shoved the third one into Ororon's field of vision.

"Hang on! What the hell?" the third one exclaimed at the second mugger who was already running onto the street, barely missing a truck on his way to the other side. The third one looked back at Ororon, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you hurt, I didn't even want to join these guys. I –"

"Run." Ororon bluntly said.

"What?"

"Run, and hope that I don't get better and remember to kill you." Ororon coughed.

The third mugger didn't need to be told twice.

After several quick, deep breaths, Ororon managed to convince himself to try to pull the broken water pipe out of his side. He yelled in pain as he slowly edged the pipe out.

He groaned and panted when it was completely out of him. He checked the wound and realised that he was losing a lot of blood.

"Shit, shit, shit,shit," he mumbled as he took off his shirt as quickly as he could and ripped off a sleeve to make a temporary bandage.

When he was done, he decided to get out of there, but since he had already lost a lot of blood, he couldn't teleport, so he attempted to walk out, but he was too weak and collapsed onto his hands and knees just as he walked out of the alley.

A blonde noticed him and rushed over to him, "let me help you." She said and froze when she saw how beautiful he was. His short blonde hair that covered most of his face didn't hide his piercing grey eyes that entranced her.

She shook out of her shock and helped him up. "Let's get you to a hospital."

"No," Ororon mumbled, "no hospital. I'll be fine."

"Don't be stupid. Of course you need a hospital." The blonde said.

"Please," Ororon stared into her eyes, "trust me. I won't need it."

The blonde stared into his eyes for a moment then sighed, "fine. But you're at least gonna rest at my place till you get through this."

Ororon groaned in pain.

"What's your name?" the blonde asked as she opened up the door of her car and helped him inside.

"Call me Ororon." He mumbled.

She helped him with his seatbelt and shut the door before rounding around to the driver's side and sat down in the driver's seat. "You've got an accent, where are you from?"

"Not," Ororon panted, "important right now."

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry." The blonde said as she started the car and drove out of her parking space.

"What's your name?" Ororon groaned just as his vision started to fail him, he looked at the blonde that reminded him so much of Chiaki.

"My name's Jessica Walren. Now please, shut up while I concentrate on getting you comfortable."

Jessica, Ororon thought before his vision got dark and his mind went black as he passed out.

* * *

I never may be able to ever forget you Chiaki, as what I felt for you was real love, but I am slowly starting to accept that you have moved on. That you don't have the same feelings that you had for me all those years ago when we first met. On that rainy day.

I know that I've hurt you so much during our time together, and I just want to say sorry. And maybe, some day, if I'm really lucky. I'll be able to do what you've done. Maybe some day, I'll be able to turn up at your place and say to you truthfully, that I don't love you anymore.

Hopefully.

* * *

**And there ends my biggest fanfic yet. I hope this wasn't too bad and it wasn't too OOC. But I really enjoyed writing this fanfic and hopefully you've enjoyed reading it too.**

**As always, reviews are so very welcome. And now that I have one less fanfic to worry about, I can focus on my other stories. Once again, thanks for reading this.**

**Kid.**


End file.
